End Game
by Schandler4life
Summary: This is a Olitz and Fitz Fanfic. After Fitz divorces Mellie he and Olivia can finally live the life they wanted. Although they will still have some challenges along the way. They have been married for 15 years and now have four children of their own. This story will be rated M for mature adults due to sexual content and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

The End Game

By Schandler4life

Chapter One

After being in the Oval office all day, Fitz finally decides to take a break to focus on his interview that him and Mellie will be doing with the children tonight. He walks over to pour his self a scotch when Olivia enters the Oval. "Hi!" Olivia says. "Hi", how are you?" Olivia comes over and sits down on the couch and Fitz comes over to join her with his drink in hand. Fitz looks at Olivia and can tell that something is not right. "What wrong Liv?" "Fitz, I think that I need to go over the interview questions with the children again." "Fine, but why?" "My team have been looking into some strange activity that we gathered that I feel may jeopardize the interview if it comes out and I believe that the children may know something about it. "What?" Fitz gets up off the couch and is beginning to get upset. "Fitz, sit down." "No Olivia, we need to go down there and confront this before it's too late." "Fitz! No! If you go in there like this, we wouldn't get the answers that we need." Olivia grabs Fitz hand so he can sit down to hear her out. "Ok Livie, what do you know?" Fitz places his hand on Liv's leg. "I miss you; you know." Olivia places her hand on top of his hand and says, "I miss you too!" Fitz asks, "where you been all day?" "Cyrus been in and out trying to get me to focus on the interview like I haven't done this a million times." "Well he is your Chief of Staff," she says sanctity then asks, "have you looked over the questions yet? The interview is in 4 hours?" Fitz starts to get handsy and leans over to kiss Olivia. "That's (kiss) what I was getting ready to do (kiss) when you came in (kiss)." Olivia gives him a blushful smile, "Fitz stop. We must focus on this matter with the kids, but I think I should go in and talk with them alone. I think I have a better chance at getting some answerers that way." Fitz lets out a breath and says, "ok. I trust you Liv, but I want to know what is going on when you find out?" Olivia agrees but says not to inform Mellie unless they have too. "Ok, Liv." Olivia get's up and gives Fitz a kiss to go talk to the children.

* * *

"Andrew stop!" Mellie said, giggling. "My kids are here, so we have to be careful. Do you know what would happen if Fitz found out that we we're fooling around?" "What?" Andrew said, "he shouldn't say nothing. Why is he the only one who can have an affair?" Mellie slaps Andrew on the shoulder. "Not funny! I'm not ready to give all this up yet and that's what would happen for sure. Yeah, he can do what he wants but if he was to find out about us he would be furious just to give him an out so him and his precious Olivia can get what they want. I don't know how he would do that without exposing his self, Andrew says? Trust me, him and Olivia would work day and night to put a plan together to make sure the American people would run me out of town. She is the best in the business." Mellie laughs and walks up to Andrew where he is standing and gives him a kiss. "I thought we were being careful" as he kisses Mellie back and raps his hands around Mellie where they remain holding each other for a little while. "Well, right now they are both in their rooms getting ready for the interview tonight so I think we can cuddle and make out for a couple of minutes." Andrews holds Mellie tight and he beings to kiss her again. "Mom!" Karen says as she walks in unexpectedly and sees them kissing. "What is going on here?" Mellie moves back from Andrew and starts to walk towards Karen. "Karen it's not what it looks like." "Oh yeah, don't lie to me mom! I know what I seen, and you and uncle Andrew were kissing." As Karen storms off back to her room, she runs into Olivia. "Karen?" Olivia tries to grab Karen to stop her. "What's wrong?" Soon as Olivia ask the question, she sees Mellie and Andrew walking fast behind Karen. "Mellie what is going on," Olivia asks? Mellie puts her hand up in front of Olivia's face still while still walking towards Karen's room, calling her name. "This is a family issue Olivia, and it doesn't concern you." Olivia continues to walk towards Karen's room. Mellie approaches Karen's room and she hears Mellie tell Karen it's not what you are thinking. "Right mom! Was uncle Andrew getting something out of your mouth because what I saw was his tongue halfway done your throat. When Olivia heard what she said, she gasped for air. Mellie turns around and sees that now Olivia has heard as well. "Karen please let your mom explain," Andrew said. "Shut up uncle Andrew and you're not my uncle anymore. Just get out of my room! Now!" "Karen!" Mellie yells. While Karen was yelling Olivia was trying to calm Karen down by saying "Karen come sit with me right here" as she pats a seat in the longue chairs that was in her room. As Karen calms down and starts to sit next to Liv, Fitz and Jerry enters the room. The look on everyone's face was priceless. "What's going on?" Fitz then looks at Olivia for an answer. "You said I couldn't be here when you talk to the kids, but Mellie and Andrew are here?" "Fitz, I didn't get a chance to talk to them yet because another situation has come about that has to be addressed." "Oh, really? Well is somebody going to start talking and letting me know what is going on?" Karen blurts out, "yeah, I just walked in on mom and uncl…. I mean Andrew with his tongue down mom's throat and now they are trying to convince me that I didn't see what I have seen. Fitz turns to Mellie and Andrew and asks, "is this true?" And before you say no," Fitz steps in front of Mellie. Lying will make it worst for you. Well?" "Fitz?" Mellie begins, in a begging tone. "Please can we go somewhere else and talk about this." "No Mellie we cannot." "Why?" Mellie asks. "The children know already." Mellie stands and then looks over in Andrew's direction as to ask for help. Mellie then says in a low voice, "yes, it is true Fitz but are you the only one who can have an affair?" Andrew now speaks up by saying, "man I'm sorry. It just happened I guess with us spending so much time together. I'm sorry man." Fitz just starts to laugh. Olivia ask, "how is this funny when we have a very important interview to take place in (Liv looks at her watch) about 2 hours now. Forget that some one is selling Rustin T-shirt trying to bring your rating down, now this is happening. We don't have time for this people." Fitz says "calm down Olivia. It will be fine. I already knew that they were having an affair. I suspected it a couple of months ago but was waiting for something like this to happen because I knew it was just a matter of time because after all, we are talking about Mellie here." "So, let me get this straight dad? You knew mom was having an affair with Andrew and you are ok with that?" Olivia then looks at him as well with a look of confusion waiting for Fitz to explain. Instead he says, "can me, Jerry, and Karen have the room please?" Mellie gets ready to protest she needs to stay in there with him but Fitz hollers at Mellie and says, "NOW!" Mellie blows her breath and turns to leave, along with Andrew and Olivia. Before Olivia shuts the door, she looks at Fitz with worry in her eyes and says, "Fitz we only have an hour and a half before the interview." "Yes, I know we will be ready in time." Olivia just looks and gives a nod "ok."

When the door shuts, Fitz walks closer to Jerry whom is sitting on the bed, not saying anything, trying to piece all of this together. "Karen can you come over here on the bed next to your brother please." Karen slowly walks over and lays across the bed where Jerry is sitting so she can see her dad while he talks. "Well, I didn't plan on you'll finding out this way about your mom and Andrew but now that it is out in the open let me explain. You and Jerry are old enough now and smart enough to see that me and your mother do not have a loving marriage as a marriage should have. There is no love between your mother and I anymore. We have just stayed together because of you and political reasons because it was just easier that way. We love both of you very much. But the truth of the matter is, we have not been together for a very long time. During that time of me being lonely, I fell in love with Olivia and because of that, I made a choice to turn away for now until I had solid proof that your mom and Andrew were having an affair so when the time came, we could separate in a calm manner. However, I did not want you both to find out the way that you did. I'm really in love with Olivia and she is in love with me. Do you understand why I didn't say anything?" Karen speaks first. "Yes, dad I understand, and I don't blame you for falling in love with Olivia. We really like her because she makes time for us and talk to us like a real mom should do." Fitz looks at both confused. "Wait what do you mean she makes time with you and talk with you?" "Yeah dad," Jerry says, "whenever I have problems in school or girl problems, I know I can talk to her. She will stop whatever she is doing and give me her undivided attention." Fitz looks at them in amazement, "really?" Karen says, "yeah. I did know that you and Olivia were more than just friends. Are you going to be with her now that you know mom is going out with Andrew?" "Well maybe not right away, but I will probably make it more permanent." "That's why I needed proof so your mom couldn't fight me when I asked for a divorce. Would you be ok if your mom and me got a divorce and I married Olivia?" Karen says "yes" and then Jerry says, "whatever makes you happy dad. I did know that you and Olivia were more than friends, but I didn't say anything to you about it because you have been better since you have been with Olivia." "Yeah dad I also just want you to be happy." Fitz stands and gives both a hug and when they let go, Fitz says, "ok so do you think we can go knock out this interview and then I will deal with your mom?" At the same time, they both say, "yeah dad." Fitz then turns to walk out so they could get ready when Jerry calls Fitz and says, "can I talk to you a minute dad?" "Sure, what is it son?" "Well, you remember Olivia said that there was something that she needed to talk to us about. "Yeah, why?" "Well, I had started a website in your name and sold t-shirts that said vote Rustin for president, but someone shut it down. Which now I'm sure was Liv. I wanted to know if you could tell Liv I was sorry, and it will not interfere with the interview. I'm sorry dad." "It's ok Jerry but was it for attention?" "Yeah kind of," Jerry said. "I just didn't like having to give up things I like to do just because you are president. I felt like I gave up a lot already and now you were running again, but now I feel like I was being selfish." "Jerry I know that I have asked a lot from you and Karen because you can't do a lot of things that other kids do because I'm president. If you were feeling this way, why didn't you just come to me and talk to me? I'm always here if you need me. That goes for both of you. You both are more important than the presidency. I'm always your dad first." "Ok, so get ready and meet us downstairs in a half an hour in the Family room." Fitz walks out and shuts the door.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**This is my first Fanfiction. This is how I would have I would have liked to see the affair with Mellie and Andrew revealed. Olivia and Fitz should have had their happier ever after. .I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter. Fitz was finally be able to tell the truth about him and Olivia without Olivia trying to stop him. **

**I wanted to see how it would have been if Fitz would have embraced Mellie and Andrews affair instead of getting angry and jealous. This would have been the way I would have like to see them react so they could have finally been together. In the next chapter I am going to jump a few years ahead with some flash backs when needed. As I keep writing I am going to show Olivia and Fitz living in their happier ever after.**

**So please feel free to give only positive criticism and advice. This is my first Fanfic and I'm going to be looking to continue this story for a while. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

End Game

Chapter Two

Olivia and Fitz now have been married for 15 years and now have four children. It's Friday afternoon and Olivia sat in her office at OPA trying to finish up some cases her and her team just closed.

She was sitting at her desk thinking about her and Fitz 16-year anniversary which is tomorrow. She doesn't know what Fitz has planned but she's sure it will be over the top, although she told him she just wanted to go out to dinner and back home since her mother was out of the country and could not stay with the kids.

With the anniversary tomorrow, she was thinking on the events that lead up to her and Fitz life today.

They both resided in Vermont after Fitz decided not to run a second term and left office at the White House. Olivia moved her office to Vermont and works from home most of the time. She still had her team in D.C. who pretty much ran the company, but she still handled some high-profile clients, payroll/bonuses, and advice on other cases. However, she loved Vermont and her life that they have made but this weekend will be her and Fitz 16th anniversary which is why Olivia had been in deep thought today.

* * *

**Flashback**

Everyone was there in the Family room where the interview was going to be filmed. Everyone was very quiet and ready to just get the interview over with due to all the events that took place leading up to this moment.

When it was time, the Grant family took their place on the couch. Fitz sat on the far right with Jerry next to him, then Karen, and then Mellie.

**James Novak: **Good evening, Grant family and thank you for having me here. You ready to get this on the way?

**President Grant: **Good evening James. Thank you for coming. It's our pleasure to have you here tonight. I think I speak for everyone here when I say we are ready.

**James Novak: **Ok, well how does it feel coming up on your second term in the White House? Do you feel you have accomplished everything that you wanted to accomplish in your first term?

**President Grant: **Umm, I feel like I have accomplished as much as the people have allowed me to accomplish. I feel like there could have been some other things done and handled differently? However, unfortunately, I will not have time to get them done because I have decided not to run for another term.

**James Novak: **Wow! This comes as a surprise. I didn't realize that you were thinking about not running.

Everyone kept it all together but was just as shock as James when Fitz announced that he would not be running for a second term. Olivia was stun at the news and was totally caught off guard. She looked over at Cyrus and he was red as a beet until Olivia made him let out the air he was holding as he whispers to Olivia, "did you know about this?" "No Cyrus, I am just as shocked as everyone else. He didn't talk to me about him not running again" she said. The rest of the interview was pretty much a blur and once it was over everyone just looked at Fitz. The children knew their parents, Olivia, and Cyrus needed to talk and they would find out what happened later, so Karen and Jerry said good night and went to their room. Fitz just looked at everyone and said, "I am not going to discuss this tonight, but I would like to see Mellie in the Oval office before I turn in for the night." Cyrus tried to put up a fuss and was shut down by Fitz saying, "I mean it Cyrus. Not tonight! I will meet with you tomorrow at 9 o'clock in my office." "Fine sir, good night everyone." Everyone turns to leave out.

* * *

On the way to the Oval, Fitz stops by Liv's office as she is gathering her things to go home. "Were you going to just leave without saying good night?" Olivia turned and looked where Fitz was standing up against the door frame looking at her. "What? I thought you didn't want to talk tonight." "Nope, I wanted to see you so we could talk." You want to spend the night tonight?" "Fitz, we can't. What about Mellie?" Fitz starts to walk towards Liv, and she backs up towards the desk. Fitz grabs Olivia around her waist and says, "after I go and meet with Mellie in the Oval, she will be staying in Blair House starting tonight until further notice indefinitely. She will be staying at Blair house until the divorce papers are drown up and she signs the divorce paper which are being prepared as I speak. Olivia, I love you and it is time for us to be together and be happy." "Fitz what about the children and…" Fitz stops her from talking when he begins to kiss her. When the kiss breaks Olivia is very weak in the knees and loses focus. "Fitz, I would love to stay with you, but I don't think that it's a good idea." "Why," Fitz ask? He said, "Tom is on tonight and he will make it look like you were never here." Olivia looks into his stormy blue eyes and gives in to staying. "Ok, Fitz but we need to talk about all of this so that we can put a plan in motion just in case Mellie doesn't play fair." "Ok?" He just looks at her and pulls her closer to him and says, "whatever you say Livie, I'm just happy you are here with me." "Just let me grab some things and I will be ready." "Ok, I am going to go speak with Mellie in the Oval. I will have Tom wait with you and take you up to the residence. I won't be long, and I will see you when I am done." Liv says, "ok" as she grabs some folders and files to take with her.

On his way-out, Fitz stops to speak with Tom to let him know to take Liv up to the residence and then leaves to go meet Mellie in his office.

* * *

Soon as Fitz enters the Oval, Loren, his secretary buzzes him to let him know that the First Lady is there waiting for him. He responds by telling Loren to give him 5 minutes and then show her in. Fitz also advises Loren from now on to please refer to Mrs. Grant as Mellie instead of First Lady. Loren didn't want the president to hear her enjoyment in her voice therefore, she answers in a monotone voice, "yes sir." "Thank you, Loren." Fitz then walks over and fixes himself a drink to prepare to speak to Mellie.

In exactly 5 minutes in walks Mellie and says, "What do you need to speak with me about Fitz? Why couldn't you wait and talk when we went to the residence cause I'm tired and just ready to go to bed." Fitz just sat there until she was done before he said, "because I am going to the residence, but you will be staying at Blair house until the divorce papers are delivered and signed." Mellie's gasp at what Fitz has just said, and responds by saying "Fitz, this isn't fair." You been having an affair with Olivia for almost 4 years," Fitz stops her and says, "yes and you have done nothing but degrade her and call her names every chance you got. Although you knew that she wasn't just my mistress, but we are in love with each other." "Fitz we were supposed to be a team, and then you fell for Olivia and just forgot all about me." She stands and walks over to the desk where Fitz is sitting. "Mellie, we stop being a team way before Olivia came into the picture. Hell, that's why Cyrus brought her in as the campaign fixer because we didn't have any love and affection between us to win. So, don't stand here and act like we were a perfect couple until Olivia came. You broke our marriage Mellie when you decided to deny me love for ten years before Olivia came into the picture." Fitz sits back in his chair while Mellie just stands there looking shocked by what Fitz was saying. "So, Mellie, I am over pretending we are happy for the people now that our children know. I am ready to be happy and fully love Olivia the way she deserves and that means openly. Therefore, we are done Mellie and I will expect you not to fight me on this since you are with Andrew. Go and be happy and live your life." Mellie didn't say anything. She just stood there and then said, "well I guess there isn't anything else to say. Just let me know when you have the papers and I will sign, but Fitz just don't take my kids away."

"Mellie I would never do that. They can make up their own minds when and if they want to see you but make no mistake Mellie, If I hear you are bad mouthing Olivia to our kids, I will destroy you." "Fine Fitz, but just one more thing?" What is it Mellie?" Fitz asks. She says, "what does it feel like to love someone that much that you would give up everything?" "Mellie? If feels fucking wonderful!" Mellie turns to walk towards the door as she says, "good night."

Once Mellie left, Fitz finished up some paperwork that he saw on his desk. Just as he was finishing, Tom knocked on the door and came in and said, "Sir I just wanted to let you know that Miss Pope is in the residence." "Thanks Tom I am ready to head that away now." Tom held the door for President Grant, and he made his way to the residence.

* * *

Once in the resident, Fitz looks back at Tom and says, "no one can enter these doors tonight unless it's an absolute emergency," Tom responded by saying, "sure sir" and then Fitz closes the door. He stands to look at Liv as she is sitting on the couch looking over some paperwork. This would be her first time in the resident due to them having to be careful due to staff and of course Mellie. She looks up at Fitz with a smile and says, "you sure this is ok?" He says, "Liv relax! You don't have anything to worry about," as he walks over to her on the couch and leans down to give her a kiss, then sits beside her on the couch. "Mellie will not be coming back here any time soon." He says. "she will not be back until it is time for her to sign those damn divorce papers! Now are you ready to go to bed and let me show you how much I'm in love with you," leaning over to kiss her some more. Things begin to heat up when Olivia breaks the kiss and says, "Fitz we need to talk first." "We can talk tomorrow, lets get ready for bed." Olivia holds his face in her hands to keep him still and he lets out a breath and says, "Ok Liv."

Fitz walks away and starts to take off his clothes and she follows his lead. While they are doing their nightly rituals, she asks, "why didn't you tell me that you were thinking about not running again?"

"I just decided after talking with Jerry, and which is whom started the Rustin website by the way, and he wanted me to tell you sorry" She looks up at him. "Yeah, I knew that already, but why did he do it?" she asked.

"Well, some of it has to do with me running for president again and for attention because he's tired of being trapped in this and he is right Liv. I'm tired of doing this too. I am a father first and I'm ready to be with you in the open. However, I can't do that living here in this house."

Liv, is brushing her teeth, after she rinses her mouth, she says, "If this is really what you want Fitz, I won't stand in the way, but I just want you to be sure." "Liv I never been surer of anything in my life as this. I want to be a full-time dad and be there for my children now that I have a second chance, and I want to marry you." As they are moving the pillows off the bed to get in, Olivia stops and looks at Fitz and says, "well I know one person who is not going to be happy about this at all. Are you ready to face him tomorrow?" Fitz says, "Yes! I can handle Cyrus." As they crawl in the bed Fitz pulls Liv close to his chest and Liv lays her head on his chest and says, "I love you Fitz and I'm ready to marry you!" Fitz immediately sits up with Liv on his chest and moves her over to look in her face. Once he sees she is serious, he begins to kiss her on her lips. He kisses her with so much passion, she can't talk right now. A small moan leaves Liv's mouth, "MMMHMM" as she is starting to feel the wetness between her legs. Things heat up fast and Olivia begins to breath heavily, Fitz moves from her mouth to her breast. Fitz hears Liv call his name quietly. "Oooh Fitz, that feels so good." He moves further down till his head was between her legs. Liv opens her legs wider as Fitz gave her lips a lick. The feeling she was receiving caused her to run her fingers through his hair as she moaned his name continually. "Oh my God," is all that could be heard. Fitz looked up to see the look on Olivia's face as he continued to satisfy her.

This led into a night of passion and love making well into the morning. After that night they were more committed to each other than anything. The next day the plan for them to spend the rest of their lives together was put into action.

* * *

**Author Notes**

Sorry it took so long to get another chapter added. I hope you will enjoy this chapter and will continue to read. I wanted to show flash backs to show how they got to be as happy as they are after 15 years of marriage. I'm not sure how many flash backs there will be because I want to show them in the happy ever after. I will try to add more chapters as soon as possible. I don't own any rights to any characters. All rights belong to Shonda Rhimes. Thanks for reading and for all the positive feedback I have received.


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

Liv was brought back from her thoughts when one of her Associates was knocking at her office door. Liv snaps out of it as she tells him to come in. Harrison walks in and ask, "Liv you ok?" "Yeah Harrison, I'm fine. Did you need something?" "Yeah I was just letting you know that I was the last one here and I am getting ready to head out." "Ok, thanks Harrison." Have a good weekend and I won't be in Monday, but I will send out an email to let everyone know, but I will be reachable by phone in case of an emergency." Harrison smiles and says, "Oh yeah, it's you and Fitz's anniversary." Liv gives him a slight smile. "Well enjoy. We can handle everything here. Good night Liv." "Good night Harrison!"

* * *

Fitz got home before Liv, so he decided to cook dinner because he knew she was working a little longer tonight because she was taking a few days off. While he is in the kitchen finishing up dinner the kids come in full force with secret service opening the door. Kennedy (15) who is the older of four enter the kitchen. "Hi dad!" "Hey K, how was school today?' "It was fine but I'm happy it is the weekend." While Fitz continue to move around in the kitchen the rest of the kids come back down to the kitchen. Everyone hollering out, "Hey day!" "Hey, gang! How was your day?" Everyone says good except for Aiden (13) says, "wellll" he dragged out. Fitz looks and says, "what did you do now?" "Well dad it wasn't my fault dad. The teacher is a liar dad!" Fitz stops and with a stern voice says, Aiden, what did me and your mom say about using that word?" "You said not to use it, but dad my teacher Is telling a fib." She sent a note home for you and mom but dad she is lie…. I mean telling a story and now I have detention Monday." Fitz asks, "where is the note son?" Aiden didn't say anything at first, but Fitz was standing there waiting for an answer. "It's in my book bag, I"ll go get it."

Fitz looks up and see the twins and smile. Brooklyn (10) asks, "Is Aiden in trouble dad?" "I don't know yet until I read the note." Right on que

Aiden came back and handed his dad the note. When Fitz read it, he didn't know what to say, other than go finish your homework until your mom get home then we will decide what your punishment should be. Everyone goes into the dining room to do homework, but Kennedy stops and ask, "when will mom be home dad?" "She should be home soon, why?" "I have something I need to talk to yawl about." Fitz stops and looks at his oldest, "what is it?" Nothing dad I rather wait for mom." He turns back around to turn everything off on the stove and says, "Ok well go start your homework and we will wait for mom." Kennedy says, "thanks dad," and go in the dining room.

* * *

About an hour later Liv comes in the house and yells, "hello! I'm home." "We're in the kitchen" She set her keys in the dish by the door and goes into the kitchen. "Hey everyone!" "Hey mom!" Everyone says while finishing setting the table and putting the food on the table.

Liv walks over to Fitz to give him a kiss, she can tell he wants it to heat up, but she pulls back since the kids were in the kitchen. "Hey babe, how was your day?" Fitz asks. "Long! Very long but productive. We closed a few cases which I'm happy about since I won't be there for a few days. He walks over where she is sitting on the island and walks between her legs. He gives her a peck on the lips and asks, "and how many days do I get to spend in your arms?" She kisses him and says, "Five long days and night. I wish my handsome husband would tell me what he has planned." "It's a surprise so be patient, but I promise it will well worth the wait. You do have to pack because we will be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"What Fitz? I thought I said that I didn't want to leave the kids for that long with supervision?" "They will have supervision" With a raised eye she asks, "and who is going to be here with my kids?" "Umm they are my kids too."

"You know what I mean." Fitz looks at Liv and then moves from between her legs, Well Karen and Jerry are more than willing to come this weekend because they haven't seen their siblings in a few weeks. Liv smiles and says, "aww that is so sweet of them and I know the kids are going to love to see them as well as us. It has been a while since we see them."

"That's why we can't leave until afternoon because Karen has one last exam to do before she leaves campus and then her and Jerry are going to ride up together."

While still listening to Fitz Liv see's the note from Aiden's teacher laying on the counter and picks it up and reads it. She looks at Fitz who has his back turned away from her at the time and yells out, "Aiden get your ass in here now!"

Fitz turns around at the sound of Liv and says, "Oh yeah, I was going to talk to you about that after dinner." "After dinner?"

"Yeah Olivia, after dinner." Right at that moment Aiden walks in the kitchen and says, "yes mom?" "Nothing we will talk about this after dinner." Olivia places the note back on the island and says, "I'm going upstairs to change in something more comfortable for dinner." Fitz can tell that his wife is upset and tries to pull her back into him, but she moves out of his reach and continues towards the upstairs. "Liv! Liv!" She put her hand up behind her while she walks away.

While Live was upstairs, Kennedy goes upstairs and knocks on the door. "Yes, come in. "Hey mom, can I talk to you about something?" Olivia turns and sit on the bed and pats the spot on the side of her. "If it's not a good time I can wait." "No come on in, what is it?" I wanted to know if I could go to a party tomorrow night. "A party?" You know you are only fifteen teen, right? And beside your dad is not going to let you go to a party Kay and you know that."

"Well that's why I was going to talk to both of you together, but I wanted to ask you before you got too upset with Aiden."

"Who said I was upset with Aiden?" Kennedy says, "well I was in the kitchen when he told dad about the note and he said he was going to wait until you got home to discuss it." "Oh, he did?" "Yes." Well I will talk to dad about it tonight and we will let you know but I don't think you will be able to go. Just so I will know, who is having a party?" "What?" She looks at Kennedy and says, "I know you heard me, who is having the party?" She stopped and spoke real quietly, "umm, Chasidy is having the party." "Oh no you are not going to no party she is having." "Please mom! Why not?"

"Cause for one she is a lot older than you and I guarantee her parents will not be there to supervise. You know how me, and your father feel about her."

She turns and sucks her teeth and mumbles, "I can't never do anything."

"Excuse me!" Olivia says just a little loudly. "You and dad treat me like a little kid and I'm the oldest." Just before Liv could respond, Fitz enters the bedroom. "What is all the fussing going on up here?"

"Your daughter here came to ask me if she could go to a party tomorrow night."

"A party? You are only fifteen! You are not going to no party. Is this what you wanted to wait till mom came home for?" Kennedy rolls her eyes. Olivia has had enough and go to step towards her, but Fitz pulls her back. "Kennedy go to get cleaned up and meet us downstairs for dinner. Kennedy sighs and walks off.

"Fitz if she doesn't get it together, she is not going to see sixteen."

"I know come here. I'm sorry you had to come home to all this tonight. Fitz hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. I'm going to make it up to you when we come upstairs later. Liv looks up at him and says, "Fitz, that's how we got these kids in the first place and giggles. "Well, how about after dinner we pass out punishments and make the kids clean up the kitchen for making you upset." Beginning to sway with her in his arms. "Then we come upstairs, and I can run you a nice bubble bath and we can get in and relax with some wine."

"Umm that sounds wonderful babe." "Good well let's make it happen because I plan to get you back in the perfect mood before we leave."

"Come on let's get this over with."

* * *

When Liv and Fitz return downstairs the kids were sitting in the family room. Brooklyn and Fitzgerald Thomas IIII (10) was on the floor watching their favorite cartoon, while Kennedy was sitting on the love seat texting on her phone. Aiden was sitting quietly like he was scared and wondering what his parent were going to do with him.

Once they notice Fitz and Liv the twins asked, "is it time to eat yet?' Fitz says, "yes we can eat." All the kids got up and went to the table, but Kennedy stops and ask if she can skip dinner and just go to her room. Fitz says, "no you need to eat but if you don't you are still going to sit at the table." Kennedy gets up and slowly walks towards the table and sits to the table.

The table was so quiet tonight before Fitz opens a discussion about what was going to happen. He begins by letting them know that Karen and Jerry will be there tomorrow to watch them because him and Liv was going away for their anniversary. Everyone seems to perk up when they heard the news, even Kennedy. "Is Jerry girlfriend coming with him this time?" Brooklyn asked.

"No, she is not coming this time, but I'm sure if you ask, he will let you face time her so you can say hello."

"Yay!" Each twin was happy.

Liv looks at Aiden and sees that he is very quiet, and then eyes Fitz to see if he notices it as well. "Dad can I please be excused now?" Kennedy asks. "No but if you are done and not going to eat you can start clearing the table because you and Aiden is on clean up duty tonight." Kennedy blows her breath and pushes back from the table to get up when Liv says, "and I suggest you lose the attitude." "Fine!"

"What exactly are you upset about?" Liv asks. "I'm going to be the only person in my class who won't be at the party. I don't know why I can't go?" Liv says, "because Kennedy you are not old enough and I would rather if someone would be there to supervise."

"Well can you at least call and talk to her mom and see if she plans on being there."

"Sorry but the answer is still no." "Fine." Kennedy walks away to go take the plates she was holding into the kitchen.

Liv get's up and goes in the kitchen behind Kennedy. Kennedy is scrapping the plates and rinsing them so she can put them in the dish washer. Live sit to the island and says, "leave something for Aiden to do because he is going to help you." Kennedy didn't respond or turn around.

"Kennedy I am giving you a chance to get your self together but I'm not going to tolerate your behavior and tone you have been using with me and your dad. I don't know where all this is coming from, but you need to think long and hard before raising your voice again, or you will not see anyone for a very long time. Do I make myself clear?"

Kennedy turns around with tears in her eyes and says, "yes." "Good, now don't forget to leave something for your brother and then you can go upstairs and get ready for bed."

Liv goes back in the dinning room and hears Brooklyn telling one of her knock knock jokes that her dad pretends are the best. Liv just shakes her head and smile.

When Fitz see's she is back he ask, "is everything ok?" "Yes babe, everything is good." "Aiden me and your dad would like to talk to you." Fitz place his hand on Liv's thigh under the table.

"Thomas and Brooklyn, you can go upstairs and get ready for bed and me and dad will be up there soon to tuck you in bed. They both respond together, "ok!" As they start to run off Fitz yells out, "Walk! Don't run!" They stop and say at the same time, "Ok!"

Liv looks at Fitz for him to take the lead with Thomas, "So do you want to tell us what happen in school today? And don't lie to us."

"Well today in class me and Ryan was in line going to lunch today." "Yeah keep going," Fitz says. "This girl in our class name Pamela kept messing with us and getting in our conversation. She said that me and Ryan act gay." Liv said, "and" motioning her hands for him to speed up the story.

"Ryan said shut up you Bitc…." Then she said, "what did you say?"

"So, I repeated what Ryan said when Mrs. Turner walked by and heard me, and Pamela told her side of the story to Mrs. Turner."

"Oh, Aiden I was so hoping that it wasn't true." Liv is very disappointed with her son. Fitz know that this has upset her, so he rubs her back a few times and hold her hand.

"Aiden, why do you continue to do and say things that you know me, and your mother do not tolerate?"

"I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to say it, but she started with us." "It doesn't matter but you never disrespect a girl or woman like that again. "Yes dad." He looks at his mom with tears filling up in his eyes, and says, "sorry mom." Liv looks at him and says, "I expect you to write an apology letter to Pamela and your teacher apologizing for what you said. I think you and Ryan need some time apart because you are on punishment for two weeks. No phone or video games." Aiden is sitting there with tears on his face as Liv finish giving him his punishment. "I am very disappointed in you Aiden," Liv says.

"Is that all? Aiden asks. Fitz says, "yes." Aiden get up to go upstairs when Liv tells him to finish clearing the table and go help your sister clean the kitchen." "And, Aiden?" "Yes dad?" "I expect the letter, phone, and video games to be on my desk in the morning. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes dad." "Alright now go help your sister and then get ready for bed. Me and mom are getting ready to go to bed and we will see you in the morning."

On the way upstairs, Liv ask Fitz, "do you think we were too hard on him?" "No babe!" He can't go around disrespecting girls. If we don't teach him that now, when will we." Liv says, "yeah your right."

Fitz smacks her ass on her way up the stairs. "The only thing I'm going to be hard on is you."

"Oh Fitzgerald, I like that idea."

They stop by Brooklyn room first to tuck her in bed. When they looked in her room, she was already in her night clothes playing with her dolls. When they said, "hey Brooklyn, you ready for bed?" They walk over to her bed and Fitz tuck her in bed and they both kiss her good night. On the way-out Liv turns on her night light.

As they continue to walk towards their bedroom but stops at Thomas room. When they walk in, they see him shove something under his pillow. Fitz says, "what you are doing?" Thomas lays down and says, "nothing."

"What did you just put under your pillow?" He motions for him to lift his head while he moves his pillow. When he pulls it out, Thomas just looks at his dad. Fitz asks, "why are you sleeping with a picture of us?" Thomas says, because I wanted to keep a picture so I can remember you after you get a divorce." Liv and Fitz look at each other with a confused look, and then Liv asks, "why would you think me and dad are getting a divorce?" He looked up at them and says, "because you and dad was arguing, and Danny said that when parents fight, then they get a divorce like his mom and dad."

"Oh baby!" Liv sits on the bed and pulls him in her lap while Fiz sit on the other side and says, "son me and your mom love each other very much. We would never get a divorce. Why didn't you tell us that is how you were feeling?"

"I didn't want you to be mad at me." We would never get mad for you asking a question or talking to us about something that is bothering you."

"That's right, you can always ask us anything, ok?" Liv ask him. Thomas looks up and very pleased and happy. He gives Liv and Fitz a hug. Liv then usher him back to his bed and tucks him in bed. They kiss his cheek and as they are walking out, Thomas says, "mom, dad?" They stopped and turned around and asks, "yes Tom?" "I love you." They smile and say, "we love you too. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Fitz and Olivia walk to their bedroom hand and hand. Once in the room Fitz shut the door and locked it. "Why don't you go get your clothes off while I run that bubble bath, I promised you."

"Are you going to be joining me?" She asked. "I was hoping you would ask, with a great big smile on his face. Liv giggled and started taking her clothes off while Fitz went into the bathroom. While she was waiting for Fitz her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. Just then Fitz came into the room and said, "Oh No, not too night Liv. It's our time." She smiles and places the phone back on the nightstand. She walks up to her and gives him a kiss when she says, "hurry up sexy."

Fitz took off his clothes and walk in right behind her. Liv sits up so that he can slide in behind her in the tub.

She leans back into his chest and relaxes once he is in the tub.

"This feel so good Fitz. We have not been able to do this in a while." He raps him arms around his wife and kisses her on the top of her head.

"Ummm yeah, if feel good having a romantic and relaxing bath with my wife. I can't wait till after the bath when I have you hollering my name. Thank god that I decided to have our room soundproof, because you can get pretty load." Liv gasp and turns around to look at him like she is in disbelief about what he said. She smacks his arm and says, "we'll see who make the loudest noise." "Yeah we will cause I plan on laying it down on you tonight." She can feel herself getting excited in anticipation of what he is going to do to her.

The water begins to get lukewarm so they decide it's time to wash up so they can get out. Once out they both towel dry and go in the room to put on their night wear. Liv is the first one in bed. As Fitz begin to get in bed, he slowly slides over top of Liv and she sinks down in the bed and leans down to whisper in her ear. "You ready?" He asks. "Ready for what?" He starts to suck on her breast. Liv moans his name and he smiles "Oh Fitz. Yes, right there. It feels really good!"

Fitz is enjoying every minute of hearing the pleasures that is coming from her mouth. He decides to move further down towards her center. Soon as he positions his head between her legs, Liv can feel her juices beginning to flow. She moans and tries to push his head were she so wants to feel him at.

He smiles and looks up and tells her to be patient. "I plan on taking my time with you tonight. No rushing." She pleads with him and moans his name continually. Fitz then takes his tongue and licks right up the center of her virgina lips. Liv immediately arches her back and hollers, "Fuck Fitz!" He continues to go deeper with his tongue as Liv hollers out from the pleasure. "Fitz please stay right there. Don't move baby."

He knows by her sound that she is close so he slows down and hears her whimper at the fact that he stopped. "Fitz stop teasing me."

"I'm not teasing you, but I need to be in you when you come apart. I want to be looking into your eyes." He slides up and places her legs on his shoulder as he slides deep inside of her. Fitz looks at her face one he was deep inside of her and she overwhelmed by how he feels inside her, feeling up every inch. "Ohhh Fitz, you have to move." "Ok, he slides back and then slides back in deep causing her to holler out, "Shit Fitz….. Oh God baby! I can't take it." Fitz come down and whispers in her ears, yes you can. You feel so good."

He then speeds up the and Liv is holding on tightly around his wait. "Oohhhh, Ohhhh! Yes, fuck! Oh God! Ummmm I'm getting ready to cum." Ummm yeah Liv let go baby." And before you know it the sound he loves to hear come out her mouth Fiiitzzzz!"

Shhhh, Livvie. You said you were going to be quiet. Fitz fall to the side of Liv on the bed and while she is still coming down from her sex orgasm Fitz tells her to lay on her side. She looks at him like he was crazy. "Oh you thought I was done? Not close."

He lifts her leg and place it on his leg. As slides into her from behind and they both moans. He then moves in and out of her slow at first until he felt her sexual walls building up again for another release. Fitz then speeds up hitting her G-spot every time while she continually calls out his name. He feels his release coming as well so he take his finger and rubs circle on her clit and in two more thrust Liv yelled out so load that if they didn't have sound proof it would have woke the whole house up. Fitz release came right after Liv's and they fell on the bed sweating and out of breath. Fitz looked over at him and said, "the sounds that came out your mouth were heavenly." She turns over and hits his shoulder. "Ok, you were right but I can't help myself because you feel so good to me. I love you!" "I love you to. Now let's get some sleep.

* * *

Author notes:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come real soon. If you have any feedback or suggestions, please leave me a message. There will be more chapter coming soon. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning Fitz was walking out the bathroom when Liv started to stir. He was wrapped up in just his towel when Liv looked up and said, "good morning sexy. What time is it?"

Fitz turns around just as he dropped the towel to put on his briefs. He looked at her and smiled, "it's eight o'clock, sleepy head." He walked over to the bed and leaned down and gave her a kiss. She smiled at him and place her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, but Fitz pulled back to get up. "Didn't you get enough last night? I think I put it down pretty good." "Umm, yeah you did but where are you going?"

"I'm am going downstairs to cook breakfast for your noisy children who knock on the door at seven o'clock this morning." She giggles, "oh really!" She sits up in the best and looks for something to put on and walks in the bathroom. "Give me a few minutes and I will be down to help you." Fitz follows her in the bathroom, he pecks her lips and leave her to her business and go downstairs.

The twins were laying on the floor watching TV and Kennedy was on the couch texting on her phone. Nobody didn't even notice that Fitz had come downstairs. He went straight in the kitchen to start on breakfast. A couple of minutes later, Fitz was just getting ready to mix up some pancakes when Kennedy heard him in the kitchen. He heard when she came in the kitchen but he just kept mixing up the pancake batter. She didn't say anything at first so Fitz stopped and turned around and said, "good morning Kennedy, what's up?"

"Good morning dad." Then she finally spoke up and said, "dad can you talk to mom and get her change her mind about the party?" "I don't know Kennedy because I really agree with mom on this one." Kennedy starts to pout. Fitz usually always softens up when she does her pouty face, but he just smiles and says, "come here Kennedy. I know you don't feel like it's fair, but we just want to look out for you. There are times when we know what's best because we are your parents and we have been your age before." Kennedy looks up at her dad and says, "but that was a long time ago. Things have changed a lot." Fitz laughs and goes back to cooking while he keeps on talking to Kennedy but not changing his mind this time. After a while Kennedy felt a little better and gave her dad a hug.

The doorbell rang and Fitz went to answer the door. When he opens the door, he is surprised to see Karen and Jerry at the door. "Hey guys! I thought you wouldn't be here until early afternoon?" "Yeah I know but we were able to finish up everything and come sooner." They came in and went to the family room Fitz said, "look guys! Look who is here!" They jumped up and was excited to see them. It had been a while since they seen them since they live away at college. The twins ran and jumped one on Karen and one on Jerry. Kennedy came up and said, hi! "I'm happy you're here! I missed both of you." Then Jerry asked, "hey where Aiden?" "He's still in his room," Kennedy said. Jerry was headed upstairs when he almost ran into Liv. "Hey mom!" Hey! You came earlier?" "Yeah, we really missed you'll. I'm going to check on Aiden."

Liv come down to the kitchen and greets Karen. "Hey Karen!" She gives her a hug and kiss. "Hey mom!" "Looks like you'll right in time for breakfast. Live washes her hands and start to set the table. Fitz was standing at the stove cooking eggs, sausage, bacon, and pancakes. Liv let him know that the food is smelling good. They are both starting to get excited when they look at each other with the same thing on there minds. She walks over to the sink where Fitz is standing and says, "lets hurry up with breakfast so we can pack and leave earlier." "I was thinking the same thing." Liv whispered in his ear, "that will take no time because I don't plan on getting dress to much." Fitz growl and starts to get a little handsy. Liv was trying to push him off when Jerry and Aiden walk in the kitchen. Jerry says, "I see nothing has changed around here." Liv gives Fitz an evil eye. "You'll go in the living room and tell the rest of the gang it's time to eat, please."

* * *

Two hours later Liv and Fitz were getting ready to leave. They made sure the children knew to listen to Karen and Jerry and not to give them any trouble. Fitz told them not to call them unless it was an emergency and they would be back in three days so they could have some time to spend with Karen and Jerry too before they leave. The twins ran to give them a hug a held on to their legs. Then when Karen was telling them about all the fun, they were going to have she kiss her mom and dad bye and ran in the family room. They said bye to all the kids and got into the awaiting car. They had a few hours before they would arrive to their destination. Olivia kept asking where they were off too, but Fitz wanted to be a surprise. Once they were settled on the plane Fitz was talking to her when he heard her lightly snoring. He looked down where she was lying on his shoulder and told her to get up so they could go in the room and lay down. Before they knew it, the captain was coming across the speaker to inform them that they were 20 minutes from landing. They both sat up and got themselves together. When the plane landed and Liv step off the plane, she was in aww to see where she was. Fitz just stood there looking at her reaction with a smile. "Well how did I do?" he asked. She ran in his arms and kissed him so hard that he stumbles a little. He laughed and said, "I guest that means you are happy to be here?" "Fitz! I can believe you remembered I said I wanted to visit Italy! Oh baby! Thank you!"

"I meant it when I said that I would give you the world if I could. Come on let's go check in and then we can do whatever you want to do." They got in the car that was waiting to take them to the hotel and that would take them every where they wanted to go while they were there. The secret service men quickly loaded their things in the car and off they went. When they got to the hotel, Liv's eyes were as big as fifty cents coins as she looked around at the artistry that was all around her. Fitz went to check them in and then they went to their room which was a three bedroom, two and a half bath presidential suite. Liv walks through every room and meets Fitz in their bedroom. She walks up to him and wraps her arm around his waste and says, "I don't think I want to leave this room. It is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here. I just can't believe you remembered after 16 years."

"I always listen to everything you say even when you think I'm not listening." Fitz tells Liv to go ahead and get comfortable and relax while he walks towards the door when he hears a knock. When he opens the door, it is the Champaign and flowers he had sent up to the room as a surprised. Before he closed the door, he checked to make sure secret service was set up and happy with their room across the hall so they could rest in between their shifts. All was well, therefore Fitz said they didn't want to be disturb until they went out for dinner around 7 o'clock. Tom gestured to him ok and took the first shift.

When Fitz return to the room Olivia was laying across the bed in nothing but a red two-piece, lace bra and thong set. Fitz almost dropped the wine when he seen her on the bed. He was ready to celebrate his anniversary with his wife. He rolled the cart in the room and left it by the nightstand near the bed. He was no longer interested in that with Olivia ushering him to come to her. She was in the middle of the bed waiting for fix to join her.

"Take off your clothes" she said. He immediately did as she said and got on the bed then flipped her on her back. "This what you want?" She flipped him on his back and straddled his waist. Leaning down and begin kissing him passionately. When she started to hear him moan she started to kiss him on his neck, then his stomach until she reached his dick, that was already at attention. When she seen it she looked at him and smiled as she wrapped her hand around his cock and started to move up and down. Fitz moaned, "mmmhmm" Livvie babe. Ohhh!" she then lick the tip in a circular motion that makes him throw his head back. She could feel that he was enjoying it by how big his dick was getting. She looked up and smiled. Fitz continued to moan and call out her name as he was enjoying the please. Right when he was relaxing Liv opens wide and deep throat him until she could feel him in the back of her throat. He sat up and arched his back. After about the third time she went down Fitz holler out in please. "OOHHH Liv! Shit! Oh my God!" She cleans him up good and slides up and kiss him again. "Did you enjoy that?" Fitz was trying to catch his breath and calm down from his orgasm when Olivia lift her hips and slid down on Fitz. They both gasp the tension he was given her because of how big he was. "Ohhhh!" Olivia moaned out. Once she adjusted to his size, she moves her hips up and down and side to side until he was hollering out her name. He felt himself getting close, so he flipped her over and told her to get on all four. At first, she was disappointed because she wanted to finish him off on top but then when Fitz entered her from behind, she was happy to feel him inside of her. He smacks her ass a few times and trust in and out at a slower paste. When she had adjusted and started getting wetter by the minute, he started to trust harder and deeper. The deeper he went Liv moaned and cursed. She liked when he put it down like this on her. "Fuck Fiitttzzzz! Yes, Yes, Oh yes baby." She continually hollered out. She was getting closer and knew she couldn't handle too much more. Fitz could also tell the end was getting close, he lifts his leg up so that he could thrust deeper to hit her spot better and she loved it. "Oh God! Oh God Fitz! I'm almost there. Yes!" "Ummhm, yeah!" Fitz said as he started to speed up chasing his on release. All you could hear was load moans and screams. Two strokes later both was trembling from the strong orgasm that went through there bodies at the same time. After laying in each other arms to regain some strength, he went to the bathroom to clean up and brought Liv a rag to clean her off. Liv was already half asleep when he returned and slipped back in bed. He wrapped his rms around her, gave her a gentle kiss and fell to sleep.

* * *

Author Notes:

Thank you for continuing to read. I have been trying to make it interesting. I wanted to show the parenting side as little stricter and more realistic. Just to give some normal other than spoiled and just given things cause of who they are. We all know Fitz is known to usually be the soft one, so I wanted one to be sterner. Let me know what you think. I will have a lot of moments that are fun and bonding with them as well.

I am going to add a flash back in the next chapter to tell how the trip to Italy came about. I'm not too sure how long this story would yet but I don't think it will be any time soon. Please let me know what you think or any suggestions. Please keep reading. I appreciate your support.

I do not own any right to any characters. Shonda Rhymes is the creator of Scandal and all characters.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_**Author Notes**__**: Sorry this next chapter has taken so long to come out. With everything going on right now and my work schedule It has been hard for me to write. Also, I think that I had a little writer blockage because I have been having to think harder on the direction of the story. However, I'm hoping that you will enjoy this Chapter and continue to read the story. I will try to keep it interesting and try to post more chapter closer together. Please let me know what you think of this next chapter. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**_

* * *

That night after they spent some quality time together. They decide to get up, shower and go to dinner. Fitz was a little familiar with some places being this was not his first time in Italy. He decided to make reservations at a well-known restaurant in Venus, the Club del Doge Restaurant. It had already been approved and scanned by secret service before they got there. It sits right off the water and since it was the perfect whether he thought it would be nice to sit and watch the sun set while eating.

When they arrived at the restaurant, he had already put in an order for a bottle of wine that he knows she will enjoy. Once they were seated, Liv said, "babe this is a nice restaurant." She was smiling from ear to ear. Liv had travel to some nice places, but Italy was by far the best so far. Fitz was looking over the menu and asked, "do you see what you want to eat?" Looking over the menu she says, "I can't decide cause it's so much to choose from." Fitz smiled and said, "why don't you order everything you want to try and eat some here and then we can take the rest back to the hotel for later?"

She looked at him like he was crazy! "No Fitz, that is ridiculous!" He looked her straight in her eyes with a kind of serious look and said, "Liv I want you to have the best time and experience everything Italy has to offer." She continued to look him in the eyes with tears starting to fill her eyes that she was happy she kept at bay. In that moment she could see Fitz love for her in his eyes. She held out her hand for him to grab across the table and said, "I feel like the luckiest person in the room right now." He smiled and tilted his head a little and said, "just wait till later."

After that special moment they returned to decide what they were going to order. After carefully looking over everything Liv settled on two dishes. When the waiter came back to take their order, she told her that the second dish was going to be a to go and not to prepare it until time to go. The waiter understood and left to put in their order. When the waiter walked off, Fitz asked, "do you remember when you told me that you wanted to go to Italy?" Liv looked into his eyes and said, "I definitely do remember."

_**Flashback**_

_One year after Fitz and Olivia had gotten married, they decided to rent a small cabin at a lake not too far from D.C. They didn't want to go to far being Kennedy was still young and they hated to be leaving her. The first night they were there laying in each other arms, Fitz reach up and looked into Liv's eyes and said, "I'm going to try and give you the whole world Livie." She just smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. He asked, "have you been all around the world already?" She said, not everywhere but I always wanted to go to Italy." "Really?" _

"_Yes, I never had the chance to go." Fitz just looked at her and said, well we have a lifetime together for me to make all your wishes come true!" _

_Liv passionately starts to kiss Fitz and it didn't stop until the early morning._

**Present**

After Fitz and Olivia left for their trip Karen and Gerry suggested everyone get in the pool for a while and have some fun. Brooklyn and Thomas were the first ones ready to change into their bathing suites. So Karen took them upstairs and got them and then herself ready. Everyone came back downstairs ready to have some fun. The twins were having a ball slashing and laughing as Gerry took turns dunking them in the water. While they were playing Karen notice that Kennedy didn't really seem in the mood for the pool. She just hung out around the pool edge. Karen swam over and splashes Kennedy. Kennedy looks up and says, _"_Hey Karen why you do that?" She says, "because you are sitting here like you lost your best friend. "What's up Kennedy?" Because I know when something is wrong. Mom and Dad are gone, and you get to spend it with your favorite sister and brother, and you are not having fun?"

"Well I'm kind of upset that my friend is having a party tonight and I can't go because mom and dad went away." Karen looked at her and said, "well what if I go with you to the party so that you can still go?" Kennedy eyes got wide and a smile came across her face sooo big! "You would go with me?" Karen answered and said, "yeah I'll take you." That's what big sisters are for! Now come on and let's have some fun!" Kennedy gives Karen a great big hug and said, "OK lets go have some fun! Marco!" Karen just laughed and then swam behind her yelling, Polo!" They all stayed in the pool for a little while longer playing games and splashing each other. When it was time to get out Karen had towels waiting for everyone to dry off before going into the house, because she knows how Olivia hates for them to track water through the house. Karen took Brooklyn and Thomas straight upstairs to take a bath and put on dry clothes.

Jerry, Aiden, and Kennedy were in the kitchen. Aiden looks at Kennedy and asks, what with the turn around? You were just mad earlier and now you act like you're on top of the world?" He chuckles and Kennedy says, "be quite Aiden! You just made that mom and dad took away your electronics!" Jerry looks at him, "what you do man?" He answers and says, "I called a girl at school a Bitc…" Jerry was standing there with his mouth wide open. Jerry says, "and you got caught and mom found out? Haven't I taught you anything?"

"Well I was really just repeating what my friend said, but the teacher heard me. She sent a note home to mom and dad." Jerry was shocked and stuned. He shook his head and said, "and I'm sure mom was really pissed? Dad probably wouldn't care as much as mom."

"Yeah, mom was really pissed off. You know anytime she curses at us we got her pissed. She usually only cuss about work or dad." They all laugh and right at that time Karen comes in the kitchen with the twins right behind. "Alright who's next? Hey, Jerry, can you order dinner for you, Aiden, and the twins? Me and Kennedy are going out." Jerry looks at her and ask, "why? Where are you'll going?"

"That's for me and Kennedy to know. We are spending big sister time away from the guys." Well me and the guys are going to find some big brother stuff too do." She says, "well have fun and don't wait up for us."

And on that note, Kennedy goes up stair to take a shower. "I'll be ready in 30 minutes.

* * *

A couple of days passed, and Fitz and Olivia were in a romantic bliss. They really enjoyed their time together. They had just pulled into the driveway. When they got out Fitz came around and stood in front of Olivia and said, "Let's make a pack right now before we walk into the house. Nothing the kids have done will not change our romantic mood. I really had a good time Liv. I didn't know I could love someone the way that I love you." "I love you too Fitz and I really had a wonderful time as well. I will never forget this time with you. And trust me, you put it down enough to stay on this cloud for at least a few days," she chuckles and kisses his lips. He smiles and they walk in the house. When they walked in the house it was very quiet. Fitz yells out, "hello! We're home!" Soon as they heard their dad some came from upstairs and some of them were in the family room. Brooklyn and Thomas were the first one who ran and gave them a kiss and hug soon as they walked in the family room. "Hey guys! I see the house is still standing so you must didn't have too much fun." Liv looks the twins over like she checking to make sure all their body parts were there. "Hey everybody. What have you all been up to while me and mom was gone?" Fitz picked up Brooklyn and walked around to sit down on the couch. "We played in the pool a lot!" Brooklyn said, "but don't worry mom Karen made sure we dried off before we came in the house." Everyone laughed, and Fitz kissed her forehead and got down off his lap to sit on the floor. Karen asked, "did you all have a good time? Where did you go mom?" Olivia looked at Karen and then looked at Fitz while answering Karen, "yes I had a good time. Your dad took me to Italy." Jerry looked at his dad and said, "nice going dad! Can we go one day?" Fitz looked kind of shocked that Jerry would be interested in going. "Yeah, one day we will go." Olivia looked at Fitz and said, "I'm going to go upstairs and change my clothes." "Yeah, that's a good idea and then we will be back down to hang out."

* * *

Later that night after dinner Fitz and Liv played in the pool with the kids. After they finish everyone got ready to retire to their rooms. They kissed the twin's good night before going to their bedroom. Soon as they closed and locked their bedroom door, they went in the bathroom to start their nightly routine. Liv was the first one finish, so she went into the bedroom and turned down the bed and slid in and sat up waiting for Fitz. While she was waiting, she decided to check her email and text messages since she was unplugged while she was away. One of the agreements her and Fitz made before they left. It was hard for Olivia, but Fitz kept her well occupied that she didn't even think about neither one. They agreed only if the kids called would they answer or respond. Soon as Olivia turned on her phone, she seen she had a few missed calls and text. However, there was one that caught her eye right away from Mrs. Robinson who is Cassidy's mom. She decided to open that one right away and as right when Olivia was reading the text Fitz walks in the room and see she is upset. He looks at her and says, "Liv? What wrong? You look like you are getting upset." "That's because I am upset Fitz! I just checked my text messages and seen a missed text from Mrs. Robinson. An apology for Kennedy coming home late and possibly drunk because unbeknownst to her, her daughter decided to have a party while she was away on a business trip." He looks over at her and goes to lay beside her in the bed. He says, "Liv remember what we talked about before we came in the house. Cloud nine! You remember or do I need to refresh your memory?" He then takes her hand and kisses her up her arm until he landed in the crock of her neck. Liv let out a small moan and said, "Fitz how can you be thinking about sex while I'm telling you that our daughter deliberately defied us and went to a party where she was possible drunk and God only knows what else!" Fitz continued to kiss Liv now around her earlobe. He said, "Liv I understand, but I also want to keep my wife calm and happy. We can deal with Kennedy in the morning and I'm all for what ever punishment you think is good. But can we please do it calmly and blissfully in love?" He has his hands under per pajama shirt and rubbing her hard nipple that tells him that she is yielding to him. Liv says, "ok Fitz." She then moans now that he has completely removed her night shirt and sliding slowing down to her core. Once his lips reach her core the only thing that could be heard was the light sexual moans that were now coming from Olivia mouth. Their love making lasted well into the morning. They finally fell to sleep around 2am.

* * *

The next morning found them still in bed at 10am, which was late for them but with the night they had the sleep was much needed. Liv was the first to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she was laying on her stomach facing Fitz. He had kind of a good grip on her when she turned to try and get up so she could use the bathroom. Fitz groaned something and loosened his grip when he turns over in bed. Olivia got out the bed trying her best not to wake him up. She went to use the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She decided to go ahead and take her shower as well since she slept in so late. It was time for them to get moving for the day. She had been in the shower about 10 minutes when she heard the shower door open. She turned around to see her other half stepping in the shower.

"Hi," he said with a smile on his face. "Hi," and she smiled back at him. He steps up to her and put his arms around her and gave her a good morning kiss. They both washed up and got out and got dress. When they were almost done Fitz asked, "so do you know how we are going to handle the Kennedy situation?" Olivia looks at him and smiles as she says, "calmly." He walks up and puts his hands around her and kisses her slowly. "What if, I handle it this time? Then you can spare the wrath of our daughter." She kind of leaned her head to the side and said, "really?" You going to punish your princess?" She laughed. "Yeah because I know how that turns you on, and I'm hoping it will score me some points for later." She slaps his arm and walks towards the door and says, "Come on here so we can spend some time with Karen and Jerry too before they have to leave. You are shameless!" They made their way downstairs where all the kids were hanging out. After they fixed something to eat, they hung out with Karen and Jerry. They decided over breakfast to wait until the kids left before dealing with the Kennedy situation. They were able to spend most of the day with Karen and Jerry until early that evening and they said their goodbyes and left so they could get back before it was too dark. Fitz didn't like them traveling late at night even though Jerry was a pretty good driver. He had gotten his license when he turned fifteen and went to driving school. He convinced Fitz to let him drive when he went away to college and not have secret service drive him everywhere. He wanted to blend in with his peers at school as much as possible. Fitz agreed after long consideration and some influence from Liv that it would be ok, if secret service was always with him or followed. Jerry was happy for his little piece of independence. Therefore, any other demands were pretty much ok and followed.

* * *

Soon as Karen and Jerry left, Kennedy went to her room. Fitz and Liv notice this right away. However, the twins were jumping up and down asking for a snack. They went in the kitchen and got them a snack and then put on a movie of their chose to watch. Once they were settled Liv and Fitz headed upstairs to Kennedy's room. The door was shut so they knocked as they were coming in the room and found her and Aiden talking. They both looked up with a surprise look on their face when Fitz and Liv walked in the room. Aiden speaks first and says, "hey mom and dad." Liv speaks and says, what are you to up to? Aiden says, "nothing we were just talking as he got up to leave the room. "Is everything ok?" Fitz asked, as he walked over where his daughter was sitting and sat down on her bed. Kennedy kind of felt like her mom and dad already new what she had done. Fitz started by asking, "Kennedy is there anything you would like to tell your mother and me?" She just looked down at her hands while she fiddled with her fingers. Something that she does when she is nervous about something. In a whispering tone she said, "I talked Karen in going with me to Chasidy party Friday." She slowly picked her head up and looked at Fitz and then she glanced over in Olivia's direction. Liv was standing kind near the doorway so that she could stay calm and let Fitz handle everything. Kennedy looked at Olivia with tears starting to fill up in her eyes, and said, "I'm sorry mom." Olivia then walked a little closer and got down on the floor next to her. Why would you deliberately disobey what me and your father told you not to do, and then to bring Karen in it was not right Kennedy." "I know mom and I'm sorry" Fitz jump back in and asked, "at the party were you drinking? Mrs. Robinson left a message saying that some of the kiss got into there liquor and drank I lot of stuff." "No dad, I didn't drink anything. Karen even tasted the punch to make sure that it wasn't spiked or something." Liv say, "you need to call Karen later and tell her that you used her and that you were not supposed to go to that party." "Yes mom." Fitz, now looking kind of sad and full of other emotions said, "well you know that you will be on punishment. You are grounded for two weeks. No phone, TV, or computer unless it's for homework. Do you understand?" Kennedy now with tear streaming down her face, "yes dad." "I'm happy that Karen was with you because only God knows what could have happened. That's why we say no sometimes, not just to say no. We know how parties can be especially when the parent is not there, and this is not the first time Casidy has had a party when her mother wasn't home." Fitz held his hand out and Kennedy placed her phone in his hand. "Bring your computer down in the morning and leave it in your moms office." Liv and Fitz kiss her goodnight and closed the door behind them. As they walk back downstairs to tell Brooklyn and Thomas tv time is over and it's time for bed because they have school tomorrow. The twins whine a little and then goes up stairs after they see the disapproving look on their mom's face. Fitz says, "we will be up to tuck you in bed in a few minutes." They both run up the stairs to get in bed. Liv went into the kitchen to double check that everything was put up and to start the dishwasher. She was standing at the sink dazing out the bay view window. She didn't even know that Fitz came into the kitchen until he walked over and snacked his arms around her waist from behind her. She jumped a little but then relaxed in his arms while she rested her head against his chest. He took a deep breath in and out, and then asked, "are you ok?" "Yeah just a little tired," she said. He turns her around in his arms to look into her eyes, "are you sure Livie? You can tell me if something is bothering you? You know, that right?" She kisses his lips and says, "yes, babe, I know." Let's go put our babies to bed and get some rest. I have a feeling it's going to be a long work week.


	6. Chapter 6

**End Game – Chapter 6**

It was Thursday morning, and it had indeed been a very busy week as Olivia suspected after coming back from vacation. When She entered the kitchen, she was greeted with good morning by Victoria and the twins who were sitting to the table eating breakfast. Victoria was one of their previous staffers who worked at the White House and when they moved to Vermont. She stayed on for a while and then just help when needed once they were settled, even though Fitz still pays her as a full-time salary. Therefore, since Liv has been working longer hours this week, she asked Victoria to come in and help. This was something that Fitz was not happy about because he rather them take care of the kids and house themselves, which has caused a little tension between him and Olivia. She tried to explain to him that it was to help keep things in place and on track.

The twins were already sitting at the table eating breakfast when Kennedy came downstairs. Since she's been on punishment with no phone, no one must call her several times before she would appear. Kennedy rubbed the top of the twin's head and said good morning to them and Liv. "Good morning Kennedy." Victoria fixed her plate and placed it on the island where she sat. "Thank you Ms. V as the kids would call Victoria. After Liv fixed her tea in her to go cup for work she asked, "where is Aiden?" "He was standing in the bathroom looking at his self in the mirror when I walked past, like that's going to help him." She said sarcastically. Then smiled until she seen the look on her mom's face and says, "sorry mom." Liv goes to the stairs and yells up the stairs for him to hurry up. Since Kennedy and Aiden school was in her direction, she usually droped them off to school when she's going into the office, and it's almost time for her to get going.

Fitz was in his home office already, so Liv went to his office and knocked on the door and opens it. He was sitting at his desk looking over some files, but looked up when he heard Liv come in. "Hi!" he says. She walks over to the front of his desk and says, "Hi! Why didn't you wake me up this morning before you came downstairs?" Fitz looked at her and tossed his pen down and then said, in kind of an annoyed tone. "I wanted you to get some rest since you been putting in longer hours this week." "Fitz, we have a very big case right now and they really need me in the office to help. You know I have to go in sometimes and can't just work from home." He looked back down to the papers on his desk and walked around his desk where Liv was. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, "I don't like this Liv. I haven't seen you in three days." "I'm sorry babe, but it shouldn't take us too much longer to finish and that's because I'm helping out." He kissed her on the crock of her neck, "please hurry up cause me and the kids miss you when you're not here. Can you at least try to make it home for dinner tonight? Is that too much to ask? Your team can definitely survive after 5pm if you come home." She smiles and tells him she will see what she can do. Fitz presses his lips to her and kisses her with passion. Liv lets out a soft moan against his mouth then pulls away. She says, "babe I really have to get going. I'm dropping the kids off to school on my way to the office. Are you going to come say goodbye to your children?" With a pout on his face, he lazily let go of her and says ok. She smiles up at him shaking her head while they walk out towards the kitchen. When they walked in the kitchen Fitz greeted everyone and said, "hey gang!" "Hey dad!" everyone said. "Everyone ready for a good day of school?" he asked. Brooklyn said, "I'm always good daddy." "Yeah, know you are," he said and kissed the top of her head. Liv finish making her tea and was ready to go. She gave the twins a kiss goodbye and then said goodbye to Fitz. Kennedy and Aiden got their book bags and said goodbye. After everyone left Fitz went back in his office to finish his work.

* * *

Olivia arrived at her office by 9am. When she walked in the office everyone was already there waiting on her and going over information. "Good morning everyone! Do we have new and fresh information on our client?" Abby was the first one to speak, "yep and you're not going to be happy about this Liv. This case may take longer than we thought cause it's getting messier by the day." Liv walks in her office to place her things in her office before joining the team in the conference room. Soon as Liv got back from Italy a client came into OPA and needed their help. At first, they were not going to take the case because they had a feeling that it would take up too much time and they would have to turn down other cases. Once she was back in the room, she told Abby to continue and to fill her in on what was going on. The client was a well-known lawyer in DC who had been caught tampering and setting up false evidence to win a big case, but he claims he was being set up by a woman that he was cheating on his wife with. Now this morning Abby tells her that the woman he was cheating with was found murdered in a hotel room where Attorney Rosen was known to spend the night. After Abby finish, Liv then hears from Harrison who fills her in on the police picked Rosen up about an hour ago and will not go in front of the judge until tomorrow, but the prosecutors are looking at no bail until his court date. The charges are tampering with evidence and murder. Soon as he finishes, she looks at Huck and Quin. Huck says, they have checked all surveillance cameras in the hotel and around the hotel and they have nothing showing Rosen going in or coming out the hotel around the time of the murder. When Liv finish hearing what everyone has gathered, she says, "Damn It! Ok, Abby can you go check out Rosen's house see if you can find anything that can show what he was up to last night that can give him an alibi. Harrison, I want you to come with me down to the jail to see if we can get in to speak with Rosen. Huck and Quin continue to check everything to see if you can find out when the women went in the hotel and if you can find out if she was with anyone else. Ok, lets go people!" Everyone immediately goes their separate ways.

* * *

Fitz had been working for a few hours and decided to take a break. He tried calling Liv to check on her but didn't get an answer. He was a little annoyed that she didn't answer but tried to brush it off. He went in the kitchen and asked Victoria if she could make him something for lunch to take back in his office in a little while and a glass of lemonade. Victoria said sure and Fitz went upstairs to his bedroom. While he was upstairs his phone rang, he picked up without looking thinking it was Liv calling back but when he answered it was a friend of his that he went to school with name Jake. The last time they had spoke to each other was before Fitz took office and moved in the White House. He kept in touch a few times after that but then everything got busy and he hadn't heard from him. Fitz answers and says, "Jake? What's up man? How are you?" Jake laughed and said, "oh I been fine. I'm surprise you still have the same number. I didn't think I would get you, but I just took a chance." "Yeah, I still have my personal phone after I got out of office but also have a business phone. You still in DC?" Jake hesitated a little before answering, "well no I actually relocated about a year ago to Vermont. I had heard that you were in the area now and I lost my place. I found another place, but it will not be ready for a few weeks and wanted to see if I could crash with you until I can move in. This caught Fitz a little off guard and he was completely surprised. However he said, "Um you will have to go through a security check with my security detail, but I'll have to speak to my wife to as well but I don't really see it as a problem and I have more than enough room." Jake was kind of shocked cause he really thought it was a long shot, but he is very happy and says, "really man! You don't know how this is such a weight off me cause I had to be out in two days and I really couldn't afford to stay at a hotel for that long." Fitz looks at the phone. "Is everything really ok Jake? I thought you had your own business?" He says, I lost it. It kind of a long story that we can talk about when I get there but that is kind of the reason that I ended up here in Vermont." Fitz says, "ok well look man I'm going to send you what security needs to clear you, and why don't you just come over and have dinner?" "You sure your wife isn't going to mind?" He answers and says, "no I'm sure she is going to be working late anyway and then I will mention it to her later or in the morning." Jake says, "ok that sounds great! What time should I be there?" "Let's say about 5 o'clock, so we have plenty of time to catch up a little." Jake responds with a yes and they hang up. Soon as Fitz get off the phone, he goes in the kitchen to talk to Veronica and see if his lunch was ready.

She was in the kitchen and had just finish fixing Fitz's sandwich and cleaning up. When she looks up, she says, "Oh hi Mr. Grant. I was just getting ready to bring your lunch in the office." "That's OK I will eat it right here. I wanted to see what you were making for dinner tonight. We are having a guest and I wanted to make sure you had enough stuff." She looks and says, "well I was going to make a meatloaf, mash potatoes, and green beans which was a request from little miss grant (Kennedy)." He says, "Oh really? Well that sounds good and is looking forward to dinner." After he said that Veronica was standing still looking at Fitz with a look of concern on her mind. Therefore, Fitz ask, "is there something else Veronica? You seem like you have something on your mind that you want to talk about?" "Umm, well sir there is something I needed to talk to you about. Fitz sat down to listen to what she had to say. "Ok Veronica I'm listening."

"Well sir, I really have enjoyed working for you all after all you all are the first family. However, I'm getting old and tired and I have been thinking about just retiring and enjoying the rest of my life. Maybe do some light traveling." He was looking at her surprised because he didn't realize that she was feeling this way. Veronica finished listening to what she had to say. "Even though I want to retire I didn't want to leave you high and dry so I was wondering if you would be willing to hire my niece? She is 21 years old and she just finished college. She knows how to clean, and she learned to cook from me." Fitz gave her a chuckle. "Can she come in for an interview tomorrow?"

"Yes! I a make sure she is here. Just tell me the time." He still looking surprised by all of this but says, "why didn't you talk to us sooner? How long have you been thinking about retiring?" She looks at him, "I was going to be calling you any day now but then when Mrs. Grant called me about coming to help out, I didn't want to spring it on her right then and there so I just said yes. You know it's hard to say no to Mrs. Grant." They both laugh about it. "Yeah, trust me I know." "Well I hope you will enjoy your retirement. I will expect your niece tomorrow around 12pm?" Veronica has a smile on her face with excitement and says, "sure sir I will have her here on time. I think you will see she can handle the job!" Fitz laughs as he gets up to go back to his office. Once he got back to his office, he looked at the clock and seen that it was almost time for the children to get home from school. He sits down and checks his phone to see if he had missed call from Liv, but she still hadn't returned his call. He decided to try her again, and again he got her voicemail. This time he leaves her a message. Soon as he hung up the phone, he hears the children coming in from school going to the kitchen asking Veronica for a snack. He decides to go back out to the kitchen to greet them and see how their day was.

"Hey guys!" "Hey dad!" He asks the twins first, "how was your day?" while rustling their hair. "It was good dad, but I'm happy to be home! Is mom going to be home soon?" He looks and says, "I don't know but she should be." Kennedy hollers out, "give me Aiden before I break your hands!" Aiden is reaching up high trying to keep Kennedy from getting her phone that he took from her. Fitz then turns from the twins and says, "hey give your sister back her phone now Aiden." He gives her his phone back and says, "here cry baby. You're lucky dad's here." "Aiden! Fitz looks at him. "She started it taking picture of me and this girl at school trying to say she is my girlfriend, but we are just friends, and now she won't take it out her phone dad!" Fitz looks at his daughter with a displeased look, "Kennedy, is that right? Cause you know we don't like for you all to tease each other like that. So, erase the picture and respect your brother wishes." Kennedy rolled her eyes and said, "lok cry baby it's gone!" "Thank you!" He said and stuck his tong out at her. Fitz said, "ok enough is enough before I add another week on to your punishments. When ya'll finish your snack please go do your homework and then go clean up for dinner because we are having a guest for dinner tonight." They all kind of sighed. Kennedy ask, "who dad?" "It's an old high school buddy of mine from school. He also will be staying with us for a little while so I thought this would e a good way for everyone to get acquainted a little. Ok?" The twins yelled yay! While Aiden and Kennedy gave each other a look and said, "sure dad." "Ok, thank you. Now I have a little more work to do in my office so Kennedy please help the twins with there homework and be ready for dinner at 6pm." He checked with Veronica and made sure she had everything she needed for dinner. She assured him that she did and told him she would be leaving soon as she was done, and she would see him tomorrow with her niece.

Fitz went in his office and finished working for about another hour. After he finish everything he needed to get done, he looked at his watch and seen it was 5:30pm. He went upstairs and started to get ready before Jake got there. He checked his phone to see if Liv had called since she said that she was going to try and make it home around 5pm but she still had not called. This mad Fitz somewhat upset, but he was going to try and not let that put a damper on his mood while Jake was here. However, he knew he was going to have to deal with Liv later to let him know how he was feeling.

* * *

Everyone's energy at OPA seem to be running down except for Olivia's. They were pleading with her to call it a night because they have had a busy day and nothing else could be done until in the morning. However, Olivia wasn't giving in because she wanted to have something to present when they appeared in court in the morning to assure that their client was release tomorrow. Abby was the first to speak up and said, "Liv my brain is hurting so bad that I wouldn't be able to think about anything until I get some sleep. Now I don't know about anyone else, but I am going home to get some rest and I suggest you do the same or we won't be no good to our client." Liv looks at her like she is crazy and says, "do anyone else feel the same way as Abby? If so, you can join her tomorrow in the unemployment line. If not let's get back to work!" Abby put her things back down and joined everyone else at the conference table. As they spent two more ours plunging through evidence and conclusions to present to the judge it was getting latter and later. Olivia never realized that she hadn't even spoke with Fitz all day today. Abby had excused herself to go to the rest room. Everyone else was so tired they were sitting at the table with their heads down trying to keep up with Liv. When Abby return from the bathroom it looks like she was more pleasant, but nobody questioned it. After another hour of working no one was really giving to much more suggestions. Finally, Harrison said, Liv it really is late and there is nothing more we can give. We been here all day and….

Just then, he was cut off by a deep voice that said, "and its time for you all to go home and get some rest." Not taking his eyes off Olivia. No one moved and then he looked at them and said, "go home and get some rest because my wife is about to go home and do the same." He looked at Olivia and asked, "what time do you want them to come in?' Liv looked at her husband and knew by the look on his face and mood she didn't need to say too early, so she said, "be here at 10am." No one on her team ever seen anyone on who could handle Liv the way Fitz seem to do, but they were grateful tonight. Everyone said good night and left. Soon as everyone left Liv look at Fitz and said, "babe?" She was cut off when Fitz said, "not right now. Get your stuff together so we can go home." Liv went to her office to gather her things and then left to go home with Fitz. The ride home was quite due to secret service with them in the car. They arrived home in as little as 20 minutes.

* * *

When they drove up, secret service opens the door for them, and they exited the vehicle and said good night. Soon as they entered the house Veronica gave them, they report for they who were now sleep except for Kennedy. Fitz thanked Veronica for staying and she said, good night and left. Once the door closed Olivia went to say something to Fitz, but he turned and went upstairs. She sighed, and took her jacket off to hang up, and then went in the kitchen to give Fitz a few minutes to himself. She retrieved a bottle of water out the fridge and sat down at the island to drink. She sat there till she was done and then locked everything up and headed upstairs. When she walked in the room, Fitz was not there yet which see assumed that he was in Kennedy's to find out why she wasn't sleep yet.

She decided to go take a nice hot shower to think and relax a little before bed. She stayed in there for longer than she intended. When she got out Fitz was at the doing his nightly routine. She got out and was drying off and said, "so we not going to talk about this? We said when we got married, we wouldn't go to sleep angry or upset." She was putting on her nighty waiting for Fitz to respond. When he was finish brushing his teeth he said, "Olivia what do you want me to say? I asked you to try and be home by 5pm today so that we (your children) could get to see you before morning here lately for the past couple of weeks and you act like you can't do it! Then to my surprise it's not really the work cause your associates are just as tired and wanting to go home but their slave working boss won't let them!" He was clearly frustrated and upset by the tone of his voice. Olivia stood in the doorway of the bathroom and then walks to the bed to remove the pillows off the bed to get in. She looks at Fitz and says, "Fitz, I'm sorry. I just have been having something to tell you and I wasn't ready yet." Fitz slid in the bed from his side and said, "baby talk to me. What's going on?" His face now was concern and a little worried. She turns towards him and tells him. "I'm pregnant!" Fitz sat there for a couple of second when I smile graced his face. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "really babe!" "So, your happy about having another baby?" She laughed a little and then gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I didn't think you would want anymore because we always said we only wanted four?" He turns and look at her, he brushed her hair back, then said, "I would have a million babies as long as it was with you Liv. It wouldn't matter." With tears now in her eyes she turned and kissed him passionately. They both had to do all they could to separate from each. Fitz looked at her and ask, "when did you find out? How far along? Did you go to the doctors without me?" Liv took his face in her hands to calm him so she could keep up with the questions.

"I had been having a feeling a little before we went away but I was too scared to find out, but when we came back off our little vacation the first day back to work, I got sick at work. Thank God no one else had came into the office yet. I manage to pull myself together a finished up my tea. On my way home I decided to stop and pick up a couple of tests and sure enough all five of them said positive. So, I'm not sure how far because I was waiting to tell you so we could go to the doctor together." She smiled at Fitz, and he looked back at her and said, "I love you Liv." They kissed and snuggled up together cause they both were tired.


	7. Chapter 7

**End Game – Chapter 7**

**Authors Note: I am going to close this story soon. I think it will only have 10 chapters. Hope you are still enjoying the story. Not sure where it will lead because I'm writing off the hip here. I am going to check my reviews to see if there has been any positive feedback that I might can use and see if there have been any questions regarding the story. Please continue to read and I am going to try and add more chapters closer together. Thanks for your support and please stay safe!**

* * *

The next morning, Liv was waking up to the best make up sex she ever had. Fitz had woken up just a little before five o'clock. He looked over at Olivia and she was still sleeping peacefully. She was spread out on her back when he started to kiss her softly starting on her lips. He moved a little lower and started kissing her on her face and around her neck. When got to her neck Olivia started to come alive with a light moan. Fitz looked up and smirked but continued moving down. When he finally reached her love spot, he took his tongue and began licking lightly until her lips opened. He could tell that she was really waking up when he could hear her breathing changing and she was moaning in her sleepy state. She started to try and turn on her side, but Fitz placed her legs on top of his shoulders and placed his arms under her legs to hold her in place so she wouldn't move. After that he made his move and without any remorse drove his tongue deep inside. This caused Olivia's eyes to shoot open and sit up look down at Fitz. OH! Fitz! He just continued even though he knew she was now fully awaking. She laid back down and only then did he look up and say, good morning, but she was enjoying the pleasure that she was not able to respond back. He smiled and entered one then two fingers inside of her. Ooohhh God, please don't stop Fitz! She raised her hips as her moans were getting louder and louder. He new she was getting closer and wanted her to release, so he clamped down on her clit until she pretty much screamed and started to shake. As she rode out her orgasm, he continued to lick up every drop. When he slid up back to her face to look at her, he smiled and she finally said, "good morning with a smile on her face." "Good morning, beautiful," he said. He started to kiss her passionately, which started round two. The more they kissed Fitz opened her legs more until he was laying directly in front of Liv's opened, and slowly entered her until he was completely filling all of her, "ssssss, owww, ohhh baby! He stopped until she could adjust and watched her face. He asked, "you ok babe?" She nodded her head yes and then said, "please start moving." He moved in and out slow and then he started to pick up speed more and more. They were both happy that their room was soundproof this morning due to the moans and sounds coming from their room could wake up the neighborhood. As their love making is coming to an end Fitz bend Liv's legs up and places his arms underneath holding them near her head. Fuck Fitz! OH…..OH…OH! He was deep inside of her now. Oh Liv, you feel so good baby. He stretched out his legs in a pushup and slowly went in and out. Oh God! Oh God! Her moans were loader than usual as she continually moaned and called out his name. "AHhh yeah! I'm giving it all to you today." Oh! Oh! Im gonna…Shit Fitz! Umhmm go head let it go baby! A few more strokes and they both hollered out in pleasure at the same time. Once they could get their breathing under control Fitz removed his self and rolled over on the side of her and she laid on her side looking at Fitz and said, "I should get you upset more cause that was mind blowing babe." He kissed her lips and said, "you don't have to get me upset I can put it on you like that all the time if you bring your ass home on time."

"Yeah, you did put it down pretty good this morning." As she continued to lay on his chest smiling. Fitz glanced up at the clock and seen it was 7:00am, almost time for the kids to get up for school. After letting Liv know what time it was, they got up and showered and got ready to start the day. Just as Fitz and Liv were on their way downstairs, the bell went off on the door and they see Kennedy. When Fitz opened the door Kennedy said, "Good morning mom and dad!"

"Good morning Kennedy." They said, as Liv was looking around for her briefcase. "I wanted to talk to you about something?" Liv looked skeptical but said, "go ahead, shoot away." Very easy she looked up and said, "There is a boy at school who likes me, and he invited me to the movie this weekend and I want to know if I could go? His sister is going to be tagging along too." Fitz looked at Liv for some approval, but she was listening to Kennedy but still looking for her briefcase. "Well, we need to meet him and his sister so they need to get here earlier, also one guard will be with you but of course not noticeable, if that is ok with your dad?" Kennedy was looking to her dad for the stamp of approval smiling. "I guest that will be fine since your mom seem to be in a good mood this morning." Fitz looked at Liv and smiled, and Liv mouth, shut up with a smile. Kennedy hugged her mom and dad and ran out the room excited.

When she left Liv said, I'm surprised you said yes that fast. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her and with a great big smile, "I guest I'm in a real good mood too!" You should be! So, when do you want to tell our children they will be getting another sibling? Maybe we should do a Sunday dinner this weekend and invite our family too and make the announcement, so we only have to say it once? Ok, that sounds good, but you oversee this dinner since you're the one who knocked me up again. She walked out his grip so they could go downstairs and Fitz swap her on her butt walking right behind her.

* * *

Soon as they got to the bottom of the stairs, they could hear the Grant gang having there usual bantering and bickering in the kitchen. They felt bad for Victoria some mornings, cause some morning were worst than others. Liv looked at Fitz and said, "and we are bringing another one into this?" "The more the merrier," he said. "Well this the last one for sure mister!" They walked in the kitchen, hey gang! Do you realize we can hear you before we get in the kitchen? Sorry dad, we were debating on what movie we should watch for movie night tonight. The twins don't get to stay up and watch so they were saying mean things to us. Liv looked at the twins curious to what kind of words they were saying. Liv asked, "what kind of words were you saying to your brother and sisters?"

Brooklyn immediately started pouting and poked her lips out. That only works on daddy, Liv said. While Thomas looked down at his plate. Aiden was about to start telling what they said, but Liv put her hand up and told him stop Aiden, let them tell us. Right then Thomas looks up and said, well they started it by calling us babies! And we are not babies, right Brooklyn? Brooklyn looks up and says, "right! With a pouty face. So, we called them an asshole! Fitz and Liv couldn't believe their ears. Where did you hear that from? Liv asked. That's when Brooklyn says, "I hear daddy say that to people when he gets upset. Liv gives a side eye to Fitz, because they always try not to cuss in front of the kids. Fitz says, but you know that it's not a good word, right? With sad eyes and face they both said, yesss. Well say sorry to your sister and brother and come with me and daddy in the family room now! Liv was not very happy with them and especially Fitz, who she would deal with later. Right in the middle of all the drama in walks Jake. Good morning everyone! Everyone stops and that's when Fitz scrunches up his face cause right at that moment he remembers that he never had time to talk to live about Jake staying there. Liv turns and looks at Fitz and then Jake and ask, and who are you? Jake looks like he knows that Fitz didn't speak to his wife yet. He extends his hands and introduce his self as Jake, and you must be Mrs. Grant? Yes, I am. Still looking puzzled she ask and why are you here? Fitz immediately decides to step in and places his hand around Liv waist and says, will you excuse us a minute. Jake help yourself to some coffee and breakfast I think Victoria made enough for you. Thomas and Brooklyn we will talk to both of you after school. Jake turned and went in the kitchen with the kids while Fitz took Liv in his office so they could talk. However, on their way to the office they run into Victoria, who was on her way in to bring her niece to meet with Fitz.

Good morning Mr. Grant I'm here to speak to you about working for you? Ummm, yes! Victoria can you just have her have a seat in the kitchen while I speak with Liv, still moving her along to the office. Mean while Liv was showing her frustration and attitude all over her face. Oh, and Victoria can you please see if secret service can arrange to get the kids off to school? We will probably be awhile. Ok, sure Mr. Grant. Fitz closes the door behind them, and Liv starts to speak. Fitz what the hell is going on around here? I know I have been working a lot, but I still think I deserve the right to decuss what is going on. He motions for her to seat beside him on the couch. Babe, have a seat? No Fitz I'm too upset to sit. Who is the man name Jake that in my kitchen greeting me like we running a bed and breakfast? Oh, and not to mention the young girl who looks to be fresh out of high school saying she here to work for you? Are you done now? Can I speak now? She motions that the floor is his now and leans against Fitz desk.

Well Liv yes you have been working long hours and not around these days, and we not going to harp on that because we made up for that now after knowing you are carrying my seed in you. That's why you can't be getting all upset. He gets up and walk to her and takes her hand now leading her over to the couch. She now gives in and follows. Now, the guy Jake is a old classmate of mine. He called me up out of the blue because someone told him that I was living in Vermont and he was between housing. Liv tries to get up again getting frustrated again, Oh, so we are running a bed and breakfast? Fitz holds her back down and says, no babe we are not a bed and breakfast. He just recently lost everything in a divorce, and he had to move. His place will not be ready for a couple of weeks. I was going to talk to you but when I tried calling you yesterday all day and you didn't come home like you said, I didn't get a chance to talk to you because how the night went and I forgot til I seen him this morning. So I had every intention on talking to you about it but he was desperate so I told him to come over to dinner so he could meet everyone over dinner. So, I had to make the decision without you. Well why couldn't he go to a hotel? He said that all of his money is tied up and sad to say but he really does not have anything right now. You could have paid for him to go to a hotel until this was over Fitz! You know how I am about people we don't really know being around our kids. Well I had secret service check him out completely and they came back with a good report and confirmed that what he told me was all true. Come on live he was my friend in school babe. He leans over and gives him the pouty face that Brooklyn gives. She smiles and says, ok but just for a couple of weeks and you must promise that if it looks like it will be longer you will offer to pay for him to go to a hotel. Please Fitz, because that mean when we send the kids to the movies or some where we can't have adult fun around the house till he is gone and thank God our room is soundproof. Oh, I will make sure we still have adult time (kissing her) if I have to send him with the kids (kissing her again deeper than the first kiss). Liv starts to pull away, Fitz stop because now we still need to discuss the high school girl who want to work for my husband. Oh, yeah. He stops and sit up. Well, according to Victoria, she has been wanting to retire and she didn't know how to tell us once you called and asked her to come back and help us out again. So, she requested or suggested that we hire her niece who just graduated from college, not high school and so I had told her to bring her by this morning to talk with her. Which I also thought I would have been able to speak to you about, but I didn't get a chance. Does she even know anything about housekeeping and children? It's going to be a lot of responsibility, but I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with the age. Well that's why I wanted to talk to her first to see what she can do. Victoria speaks very highly of her and said that she taught her everything. I think she is even staying with her aunt right now.

Well, I wish Victoria would have just told me and I could have interviewed some people and found a new housekeeper especially now because we will need a nanny too and I really would have preferred one person for both. Well let's go meet with her together and see what happens. I thought you had to get to the office. I don't think I'm going to go in today because I need to get my house back in order. Well ok, Mrs. Grant, I like the sound of that cause I like when your home. Really? She wraps her arms around him and give him a kiss. I'm going to call the office and I will meet you in the family room in 5 minutes. Ok, sounds good sexy mama! Whatever, you still not out the woods cause you still need to be punished for teaching my kids how to cuss. I will take my punishment Mrs. Grant later. Fitz walks out leaving Liv to call her office.

Fitz go into the kitchen to greet Victoria's niece Natalie. Alright everyone, mama bear has been brought up to speed and will be in shortly so we can meet with you Natalie. Thanks for getting the kids off for us. Jake was sitting at the island drinking coffee and eating. Fitz asked, so Jake what do you have on your agenda for the day? I decided to go look for another lawyer because I just found out that she trying to get soul ownership of the business and I can't have that. I must be able to live after this is over. Oh, wow Jake, sorry this is happening to you. You should as Liv do she could recommend a layer. Just then Liv walks in the kitchen still a little skeptical, and says, ask me what? Well Jake here needs to find another lawyer to help with his case due to some new information received. Oh well maybe I could talk about it later. She walks up and extends her hand to Natalie. Hi I'm Mrs. Grant you ready to go talk? Natalie hops down off the stool and says, sure. She follows her and Fitz into the family room. They all sit down, and Fitz starts the conversation off with, so your aunt tells us that you just finish college? She says, yes I studied to be a Social Worker but I haven't been able to find anything. Liv says, so you are looking to take a job in that field if or when something opens up? Yes, but I thought this would be a good job as well when my aunt Vy told me cause I thought even if I did get a job I could still work here afterwards cause I thought I would be most needed in the afternoon/evening the most. Ok, well that was a good thought process. So what can you do that will help us, Liv asked. I have learned everything I know from the best which is my aunt Vy. I can house clean, drive, cook, and help with homework if needed. I really could use this job. I stay with my aunt but hoping to find a place of my own. Fitz asked, so if we hired you how would you get back and forth since I see your aunt brought you. Well I do drive but my car is in Washington DC and I have to get it sent to me but yes I can drive. Have you ever watched teen aged kids before? Yes, I have over 8 nieces and nephews, so I love being around kids. What if another baby came along, do you have experience with newborn children? Yes, I can take care of a infant and I also have cpr certificate. Liv kind of impressed how she is doing with the question is starting to feel like she can handle the job. Well Natalie that all we really wanted to talk to you about, but we will let you know what we decide by the end of the week. Ok, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Grant. They got up to walk back to the kitchen. Jake was talking to Victoria and on his way upstairs to get dress. Oh, you all done. Yeah, we are all finish. You have a very bright and smart niece Victoria. Why didn't you tell me you wanted to retire? I would Have told you last night. So, do you think she has the job? Well she did good in her interview, but we are going to have to talk about it because we kind of will need someone as a housekeeper and nanny because no one knows right now but I am pregnant. Victoria looks at her with a big oh grin on her face. Why are you smiling at me like that? When looked at you my first day back I could tell in your face, so I had an idea that you were pregnant. Oh, wow really? She laughs and says I have the look already? You sure do! I'm so happy for you all. Well I understand in that case, but I hope you will still just consider it because I do feel she could handle it. We will let you know soon.

Victoria finish cleaning up the kitchen and Liv let her know she could leave for the day because her and Fitz would be home and could handle things from here. She was appreciative and left with Natalie. After everyone was gone Liv and Fitz was in the family room laying on the couch watching a movie until sleep took them over.


End file.
